


Knitted Doctor vs The Doctor

by GrimMessenger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 11th doctor fights a stuffed animal, Crack, Violence, is it really violence, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimMessenger/pseuds/GrimMessenger
Summary: Written for tumblr.The Doctor fights stuffed animals.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Knitted Doctor vs The Doctor

The Doctor stood in Amy and Rorys room and stared down the offending object sitting on her pillow. 

“Just because I’m alive and you’re not doesn’t mean you can mock me,” he said.

As predicted, in the stuffed animals devious plot, it stared back at him. 

The Doctor adjusted his bow tie. 

“I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to work. I am the oncoming storm, the bringer of darkness, armies turn and run away at the mention of my name!” 

In hindsight, the dramatic flourish he added at the end probably wasn’t very threatening. He really needs to work on threatening stuffed animals. Especially stuffed animals that are a poor copy of him. It’s fez was all wrong! 

The stuffed Doctor fell over. 

It wasn’t a particularly threatening gesture. Certainly not more than his flourish. But it did the trick and the Doctor jumped back and hit his head on a shelf. 

It was at this moment the stuffed panda that lived there decided to attack. To the doctor it flew through the air and landed on his face. It muffled a shout from the doctor and then made a safe landing onto the rug when it was done. 

The Doctor stood up and straightened his bow tie. He was not going to lose to a bunch of knitted demons. He spit out a thread and glared at the abomination on the bed. Just because he was Amy’s imaginary friend did not mean she needed to get a stuffed version of him. No matter how cute it was supposed to be. 

He was going to win this battle. 

He took a step toward the mini doctor. He was The Doctor and it was his duty to make sure no one else got hurt by these clever knitted foes.

He took another step forward and upon his foot hitting the rug he slipped and fell face first into the panda. 

A small victory for them then. He reached up to grab the ladder on the bunk bed. Where was it? 

He touched something knitted. 

Oh no.

Grappling with himself and the bed to stand up he hit the knitted thing again. 

And down it came. 

The Doctor jerked up as the mini doctor hit his head and decided that future battles with the stuffed animals were to be planned better. He was going to have to map out the terrain. 

“Doctor?” 

“Amy!”

“Why’re you lying with the raggedy man on your head?”

“Ask him. He attacked me.”

“Riiiiiight. Well Rory is making tacos so if you want some you better finish up your “battle” and get downstairs.”

“Coming!” 

He stood up and glared at the smug creatures. “Until the next time,” He said. 

“Doc! Are you coming?” Amy called from down the hall. 

“Wouldn’t miss it!” He replied. On his way out he looked back at the animals. “The next time.”


End file.
